The inventive concept relates to a non-volatile memory device having a phase-change material and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to the non-volatile memory device adopting a method of storing an initial defective block in the non-volatile memory device, and the method for fabricating the same.
Recently, phase-change memory devices, including a phase-change material, have been suggested as a replacement for flash memory devices. A phase-change material is changed to an amorphous state having a high resistance when heated to a temperature higher than a melting temperature and then cooled down, or to a crystalline state having a low resistance when heated to a temperature lower than a melting temperature and higher than a crystallization temperature and then cooled down. Accordingly, whether information stored in a memory cell including the phase-change material is logic “1” or logic “0” may be determined by detecting current flowing through the phase-change material in a read mode. Initial information is stored in a non-volatile memory device before the non-volatile memory device is shipped as a product. The initial information may be lost due to a characteristic of a phase-change material by a high temperature process such as a reflow process.